


His Best Mate's Sister

by lady_leia_solo (tatygirl90), leia_solo (tatygirl90), tatygirl90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/lady_leia_solo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/leia_solo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't help thinking about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Mate's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for harry100 on Dreamwidth

Harry sighed happily as he slipped into the hot water. Quidditch had been kicking his arse these past few months. Having to train the new players as well working on his own technique had left him tired and mostly depleted.

But he had to admit spending time with Ginny was quite nice. At this thought, his inner beast roared. He grimaced. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts about her. She was Ron’s sister and Ron had to be the most overprotective brother ever.

Despite this Harry still thought about her. But that’s all he would do, he promised.


End file.
